Disney High:
by AHaddock3
Summary: This is a story about Disney and some Dreamworks characters thrown together in highschool. However the story focuses on the HTTYD characters, so that's why I put it here. I will need some help about what highschool is like because I'm homeschooled. Thanks!
1. Character List (REVISED)

**A/N Hi, I was inspired by my friend to write a story combining Disney and Dreamworks and turning it into a highschool...now I know nothing of highschool, I am homeschooled, though I am a freshman. Dragon Riders of Berk. This story will focus mainly on them. Just FYI. However I would love some ideas, because, honestly, I've never been to school a day in my life.**

 **Also I will put characters first, like teachers, cool kids, sporty kids, studious kids...you get the picture.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TheWhispererOfDeath: because, poetic license. :)**

 **Goddess of the Dark: because this is freshman year. Hiccup is fourteen.**

 **Guest: I certainly will, minus Jack Frost. I'm sorry, but I hate the guy.**

 **Guest: yay! It's so good to find someone else who shares the griefs and joys of homeschooling!**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry you feel that way. Perhaps I was not clear enough? Firstly, I do not write to please others. I write to comfort myself. Secondly, this is only in HTTYD because Hiccup is the main focus. Thirdly, I don't think there is a "Disney" section on this site. Fourthly, it is incredibly rude to call anyone an idiot, and even more so when you know as much about that person as you know about me. Fifthly, you haven't even read any of the story yet. Only the character list is up. Maybe you should give something a chance before you condemn it?**

 **Teachers:**

Cruella de Vil-Biology

Gaston-gym

Lord Farquadd-Physics

Yzma and Dr. Facilier-Chemistry

Drago Bludvist-History

Mother Gothel-math

Jafar-principal

Ursula-office lady

Hades-anger management **;)**

Shan Yu- football coach

Kronk-janitor

Nurses-Flora, Fauna, Merriweather.

Dragon (from Shrek)-the school bus

 **Cool kids:**

Aladdin

Hercules

Megara

Aroura

Tiana

Astrid

Snotlout

Fiona

Eugene (Fitzherbert)

 **Sporty kids:**

Merida

Astrid

Aladdin

Hercules

Mulan

Shang

GoGo

 **Studious kids**

Belle

Alice

Ariel

Tiana

Snow white

Hero

Honey Lemon

Wasabi

Jasmine

 **Social outcasts:**

Rapunzel

Ariel

Hiccup **(duh)**

Shrek

Quasimodo

 **Slackers:**

Eugene Fitzherbert

Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Mushu

Genie

Donkey

Fred

Any more? Cliques go up next!


	2. Over breakfast

**A/N hi guys, chapter one, up now!**

Chapter One

Over Breakfast

"Ah, breakfast!" Stoick the Vast said to himself as he sat down and began eating a large bowl of porridge. "The best meal of the day. Wouldn't you agree, son?!" He yelled up to his son, Hiccup, who was still in bed. He got a muffled groan for his efforts, which meant Hiccup was waking up. Slowly.

A minute or two later, Stoick heard a thumping noise, which either meant Hiccup had fallen out of bed or the Thorston twins were catapulting rocks at the house again. There was no crazy laughter, so Stoick decided it was probably the former. So it came as a suprise to him when Hiccup, fully dressed, came down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Stoick asked. Confused, sleepy green eyes focused on him. "Didn't someone knock at the door?" Hiccup asked. Stoick thought a moment, then realized that the thump he'd heard was, in fact, the door. As if to confirm his conclusion, there was another thump on the door. Hiccup gave Stoick a look that clearly said _see?_ and went to answer it.

No one was there.

Hiccup sighed in exasperation (he thought the twins were up to something) and was about to close the door before he noticed an envelope on the ground in front of the door. He picked it up. It was white, blindingly so, and adressed to

 _Stoick the Vast_

 _Chief of Berk_

"Hey dad?"

"Yes, Hiccup? Who is it?"

"Nobody...there's a letter for you."

Stoick looked up as Hiccup brought him the letter. He offered Hiccup a bowl, then took the letter. Hiccup had his mouth full when Stoick said

"Now who in the name of Thor would send me something like this?! I can't even read it!"

Hiccup swallowed and said, "Really? Can I see?" Stoick handed him the letter, and Hiccup regarded it a moment before saying, "Oh, I can read it. It seems to be a variation on a combination of Gaulish and Visigoth." He looked up. "What?" Stoick was looking at him strangely. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You know I study languages."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, son. You're a Viking! You should act like it!"

"The letter?"

"Right. Read it."

Hiccup cleared it throat and read (a bit hesitantly)

 _Greetings, Stoick the Vast._

 _I have heard of you, but you have not heard of me. So let us put it this way: I am an opportunist. I have put together a school and invited only the finest. I would like to invite all Berkians aged 14 through 18 to come to this school. I have hired fine teachers, and built quite an impressive building to accomodate my students. It would be an amazing experience for your youth, and they would be treated wonderfully by my exemplary staff. Your teenagers would receive an imaginative and thorough education. If you wish to send your teenagers, please return this letter via the wind, and your transportation will arrive next MoonDay. Do try_ not _to kill her, or I shall be VERY ANNOYED. I think you know what I mean._

 _X_

Hiccup stopped and looked up at Stoick, a bit apprehensive. Stoick thought hard for a few moments, tugging at his beard.

"I'm not so sure that these teenagers need an education." Stoick finally said.

"The twins do," Hiccup pointed out. "And it would be nice if Snotlout actually learned how to think."

"Point taken," Stoick said. "But why do you think I'd take up an offer from someone who I've clearly never heard of, who seems to know a bit about us, whereas we know nothing of them?"

Hiccup looked at the letter again. "What do they know about us?"

Stoick made an exasperated noise. "They thought we'd try to kill the 'transportation.' That says that they know what we don't like." His brow furrowed in concentration. "D'you think...never mind."

"I'd like to go." Hiccup said.

Stoick ignored him. Hiccup tried again.

"Dad, you know I'm not like other Vikings"- that was hard to say, but true -"and maybe this school will provide something to make us all a little better. Besides, I'm curious. It might be that the best way to find out about it is to go. I'm fourteen."- also true, his 'birthday' had been earlier that year -"I could go and tell you what it's all about."

Stoick began to pace. "See, this could be some sort of a trap, maybe this person wants Berk." He stopped. "Your cousin will go and bring me reports. You and the other fourteen-year olds will join him as back-up, should anything go wrong."

"Snotlout? Dad, it's a school. What could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick ignored him again. "Go put this letter..." he thought a moment. "On second thought, throw it into the wind. That's how we're supposed to send it back."

Hiccup sighed and, knowing it would do no good to argue, did as he was told. As he watched the fragile piece of paper flutter away, he was wondering who had possibly sent it.

 **A/N I was thinking of putting Human!Sebastian in as a music teacher. What do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	3. An audience with the queen

**A/N Wow, this story is really coming along!**

Chapter Two: An audience with the queen

The queen sat and gazed into her magic mirror. No, not _that_ queen. Good guess though. A letter came flying through the surface and she snatched at it, her long fingernails making rustling noises against the paper. She eagerly unfolded it.

"Ah," she remarked, to nobody in particular. "I _knew_ he'd accept. I knew it!" She peered into the mirror, seeing in it the moment of the choice. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" she cackled. "So he thinks he's sending spies now? Idiot!" Another letter came flying through and hit her in the face. She growled and snatched it off the floor. A frown crossed her beautiful features as she realized who she'd sent it to.

"Huh." she grunted. "Looks like that bumbling buffoon Oswald wants _his_ son to attend as well. I never really thought he'd accept..." she trailed off, then shrugged. "No matter. He can always bully the other children. Gives them character." A third letter flew through, but this time she was ready for it. A suprised expression crossed her face as she read the name on it.

"Oh...I thought they'd never send those two. And the poor elder sister...spending all hours shut up in her room!" She reflected for a moment and then, mentally planning, said "we'll have to offer gloves to anyone who wants them, just for her...and we really should have a magic class. Oh! Toads and Vipers. I forgot an English teacher. And music. Hmmm." She giggled like a schoolgirl planning a slumber party and called out, "Balthasar!" The elderly servant stepped out of the coner where he'd been waiting, bowed, and said "hail to your most high"-

"Oh, shut up, Balthasar, do," said the queen. "Enough bowing and scraping."

The man hurriedly straightened up, and the queen went on, "bring me a pot of ink, the magic quill, and the secret names of Sebastian the crab, Maleficent the witch, and little missy evil stepmother." the queen giggled again. "She ain't got nothin' on _me._ "

"Yes, madam," Balthasar said slowly. "By the way, Jafar is here. Shall I offer him tea?"

"No." snapped the queen. "Bring him here. He and I have a contract to write. Do relieve him of his staff, though."

Balthasar turned to leave.

"Wait." said the queen. Balthasar turned.

The queen smiled.

"Send in Romeo when Jafar leaves, please."

"You know he hates it when you call him that, Madam."

"Oh, I know. That's why I never call him that when he can hear me. Off you go, Balthasar!"

Balthasar left, and the queen beagn tapping her fingernails on her throne. A smile spread itself over her face.

 _Hee Hee,_ she thought. _I just LOVE Scientifick Experimentes._

 **A/N Anyone catch the references? :)**

 **For those who didn't, Dagur, Anna, Elsa, and Hans are attending school as well. Kind of thought I'd just throw them in there...**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	4. Dragon back

**A/N Sorry it took so long, here's chapter three!**

Chapter three

The first day of school.

Those words should send chills through the heart of any self-respecting highschooler, right?

Yet here was a group of teenagers looking happy, downright _excited,_ to be going to school.

Vikings, you ask?

Yep.

They were at the harbor of Berk, waiting for their "transportation," because Stoick had insisted it would be a ship. Something about the letter had convinced Hiccup otherwise. The twins were acting like idiots, Snotlout was hitting on Astrid, Astrid was using an overwhelming amount of violence to get him to go away, Hiccup was being ignored, ho hum.

Fishlegs was not present, because he was not yet fourteen, and so was not invited to school. He'd complained a bit, something along the lines of, "But none of them care about _learning_ as much as I do, and it's a _school._ "

Needless to say, he had not been allowed to come.

Hiccup was sitting on the dock watching the others..sort of. He was imagining what the school would be like. He had just gotten around to wondering what sort of crest would be over the front door when he was distracted by a shout.

 _"Dragon Attack!"_

Hiccup leaped to his feet, but could see exactly zero dragons, hear no roaring, smell no smoke...all the things that characterized a dragon attack were not present.

"There!" Astrid shouted. She had already drawn her axe and was pointing at the horizon. If Hiccup squinted, he could make out a huge red dragon flying their way.

The teens clumped into a group (minus Hiccup) and had their weapons drawn as the dragon drew closer. Pretty soon it was clear the dragon was heading for the docks, and so adult warriors began swarming the docks, yelling very loudly (as Vikings do). However as the dragon got closer Hiccup noticed that there was stuff on its back. They looked like huge leather straps, attached to something on the dragon's back. As the dragon drew directly over the humans Hiccup could have sworn he saw a face peeking over the dragon's back, but the dragon's hips were too wide to be sure. It was a huge dragon, bigger than any he'd seen in person. It also looked like it was wearing...was that lipstick? Viking women wore lipstick, but only on their wedding day.

As it landed, the Vikings screamed war cries and rushed to attack it, but it turned its huge green eyes on them and _spoke._

"If you stick me with those, I'm like, totally gonna roast you."

The Vikings stopped and all fell over each other. Tuffnut got shoved into the harbor (and it wasn't an accident. I leave it to your imagination as to who pushed him, though I'm sure you know.).

Stoick and Gobber pushed to the front of the crowd. The other adults were too stunned to move.

"What are you, beast? Why are you talking?" Stoick bellowed.

The dragon huffed and said, "Okay, like, first, I'm totally not a beast. I'm a guardian dragon. And I'm talking 'cause, like, this lady came and offered me a job flying kids to like, this school, and she said she'd put a spell on me so I could like, actually talk, and she totally told me you guys would try to kill me, and then I was all like-"

Gobber interrupted her. "A school, yeh say? Sounds like this is the transportation, Stoick."

Stoick huffed in anger and his face turned red with frustration. "But she's a dragon!"

The dragon spoke again. "Yeah, I'm a dragon. Deal with it, dude."

Stoick looked confused. "What is a 'dude'? Is that an insult?!"

The dragon sighed, turned to look at her back, and said, "Hey, Tadashi, could you come like, talk some sense into these people?"

Someone on the dragon's back called "Sure thing," and they heard indistinct talking before a boy-no, a young man-came climbing over the dragon's back and dropping to the ground.

The Vikings stared. What on earth was he wearing? It looked like...blue pants, made out of a material they'd never seen before (those were jeans), a shirt with something not even Hiccup could make out written on it (a t-shirt), and a sort of thin coat (that was his jacket). But on his head was the strangest thing the Vikings had ever seen. It looked like a helmet, except it was made of cloth and had a horizontal visor that looked like a big duck's beak on the front. He had short cropped hair and features that were utterly foreign to the Vikings, plus he looked skinny, a bit like the twins.

"Hey," he said, totally at ease.

Stoick and Gobber were floored.

"So hi, I'm Tadashi," the young man said, holding out a hand to shake. Stoick, still befuddled, took it and shook. Gobber too, shook hands with Tadashi.

"So...what tribe do you come from?" Stoick finally asked.

"Tribe?" Tadashi asked. Then he looked around and realized. "Oh, you guys are Vikings. Hey, that's cool. But no, I come from the city of San Fransokyo. It's on the west coast of America.

The Vikings gasped. He had said the name of the land-that-does-not-exist! Bad luck would follow him!

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"America doesn't exist." Gobber said. "Everyone knows that, lad."

Tadashi laughed."Oh, it exists." He said. "I know because I live there. But anyway, you had some kids invited to the school, right?"

"Yes." Stoick said.

Tadashi gestured to the dragon, who had been ignoring them and chewing something loudly, and said "Well, we need to get going. We have a lot more stops to make before we get there. She picked us up first, but there are a lot more students who are coming." He lowered his voice. "We got totally freaked out when she showed up in front of our old school, you know? Wasabi screamed and tried to hide in the dumpster."

A shout came from the dragon's back.

"I did _not_!"

"You know you did, Wasabi!" Tadashi yelled back, then laughed and said to Stoick, "so are your guys's kids coming, or what?"

Stoick nodded, still utterly befuddled, and the teenagers of Berk came forward. Astrid warily, the twins excitedly, Snotlout cracking his knuckles, and Hiccup...well, he was at the back. He watched the dragon surreptitiously, super curious about the "guardian dragon", until she caught him looking and said, "What are you looking at, kid?" to which Hiccup responded, "Nothing, nothing," put his head down, and kept walking.

They all trooped onto the dragon's back, where Hiccup discovered that the straps he had seen on the dragon's underside attached to a network of leather chairs that were arranged in two rows along either side of the dragon's spine, facing each other. It was the other kids that drew his attention, though.

There was a hulky boy with brown skin and black dreadlocks, who Hiccup and the others stared at because they'd never seen skin that color before. Hey, they were Vikings.

He introduced himself as Wasabi.

Then there was a girl dressed in skintight black pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket with purple streaks in her hair short hair. She had on tiny glove-like things and she too, was chewing something loudly. Hiccup stared because of the purple hair.

She was staring at them like _I'm kind of interested in you, but really I don't care_ sort of way. Wasabi said she was GoGo.

Then there was another girl with super long, shiny blond hair who was dressed in mostly yellow, with really weird shoes, a yellow band in her hair, and big glasses. She introduced herself as Honey Lemon. Snotlout had tried a pick-up line on her, but she'd stared at him like _eew, who is this loser?_ and went over to Tadashi, who took her hand. It was obvious they were together.

Then, there was Fred. He had uneven brown hair under a hat with a monster face on it, a white shirt under a red t-shirt, green shorts, and sloppy shoes. He and the twins went and sat together, and the Berk kids looked at each other like, _no, not another Thorston,_ whereas the San Fransokyo kids looked at each other like, _no, not more Freds._

It was clear that they had an instant friendship.

Astrid, Honey Lemon, and GoGo had started talking, and Snotlout had sidled up to them and tried joining in, but they all ignored him.

Wasabi, Hiccup, and Tadashi had started talking, and pretty soon, the dragon had started picking up more kids. There were some war cries when she landed once or twice, but on the whole she was pretty well received. There was only one time when Tadashi and Hiccup had had to go and talk to the people, and that was when they landed in front of a castle to pick up a princess with a bow and an abundance of unruly red curls named Merida. Hiccup had been surprised that Tadashi had wanted him to come, and even more so when it had been himself who had calmed down the large man with a peg leg and a large sword. Lots of practice with talking to his dad, he assumed.

There was one boy who everyone ignored and refused to talk to, except Hiccup. They had landed on a building called cathedral to pick him up, and he had a disfigured face and a hunchback. The dragon required everyone to introduce themselves as they boarded, and he had quietly introduced himself as Quasimodo.

There were so many kids that by the time the dragon said they would be there in five minutes, all the seats were taken, there were some kids who had no seats, and she assured them that more students were transporting themselves. And that one was getting a ride from her mom.

Pretty soon the dragon announced that they were going to be passing through the shield into the school, and all conversation ceased as everyone looked around for it. They had flown through several things the dragon called "shields" to pass into different places. They could never see them, but it felt like a mild electric shock.

"Here we are!" The dragon said and everyone shivered as they passed through.

 **A/N So, what do you think? I tried to make it as funny as possible. Until next time!**


	5. Friends And Enemies

**A/N Thank you for all those lovely reviews! :) I'm so, so, sorry I have not updated in so long! I have been completely and utterly bogged down with sooooo muuuch home work! Plus, my parents and my not-boyfriend's parents have decided they don't like our relationship, so they've ended it. :-( I'm very upset about that. But...writing helps. So here i go.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Mars(guest): Hahaha your wait will be worth it, trust me!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Me neither. ;) And no, Jack Frost will not be involved. Sorry.**

 **PureCrystal: Thank you!**

 **Animals Rule(guest): I don't know who either of those people are. If you know Shakespeare, perhaps you'll get the "Balthasar" reference. I mean pertaining to "Romeo." ;)**

 **DHW: Sorry, but I don't know Kung Fu Panda as well as I know the other things, plus, I'm sorry, but Po is a little stupid.**

 **Chapter Four**

The school was...big. Really big. In fact, it was bigger than the great hall...though smaller than the volcano on dragon island. Hiccup stared up at it as he walked through the huge double doors. The crest over the door was nothing he could make out, it looked like utter nonsense, but Tadashi had told him that it looked like a really twisty letter D. Hiccup had taken his word for it.

There was a lot of chatter as the teenagers moved through the doors, but Hiccup, having no one to talk to (as Tadashi had wandered off back to his friends), simply walked quietly by himself, as usual. Until Snotlout noticed him.

"Hey, Useless!"

 _Oh, not again..._

Snotlout sauntered over with the twins in tow, smirking.

"Why're you all by yourself, fish bone?" Snotlout asked in a babyish tone. "Oh, right. Because you're just as much of a freak here as you are back on Berk!"

He and the twins burst out laughing, so hard that Tuffnut sneezed.

"Careful, Tuffnut." Hiccup said politely. "Your brains are coming out."

Snotlout and Ruffnut cracked up harder, and Tuffnut was about to pounce on Hiccup when they heard a woman's voice from behind them.

"Now, now, boys. No fighting."

They turned to see a woman in a red dress with grey eyes and curly black hair giving them a sickly sweet smile and a stern look.

"And who are you?" Tuffnut asked.

The woman's smile grew even more falsely sweet.

"Oh, darlings, I'm your math teacher."

"Math? What's that?" asked the twins.

The woman sighed. "Math is the manipulation of numbers, dearies. My daughter is quite good at it. Have you met her yet?"

"Uh...no?" said Snotlout.

"Oh? She hasn't come in yet?" The woman turned around. "Rapunzel!" she called.

Through the door came a girl with bare feet, green eyes, a violet dress, and...

"Great Odin's ghost," muttered Hiccup.

A LOT of hair. Yes, it was all done up in a braid, but even the twins could see that if it were undone, it would be long. Really long. Snotlout sauntered over, took her hand, and bent over to kiss it, saying, "greetings to you, fair lady."

Rapunzel looked at him, bewildered.

"Um...hi?"

The math teacher - Hiccup noticed a name tag on her dress that said _Miss Gothel_ \- shot Snotlout a dark look, took Rapunzel's other hand, and tugged her into the loud mass of students, calling back "I'll see you in class, darlings!"

"And I'm the freak?" Hiccup said to Snotlout before wandering off in the direction of a wall of...were those gloves?

Yes, they were.

There was a sign near the floor saying that students were permitted to use one pair of gloves over the school year if they wanted one, they only had to go to the office to get their names on the pair. Hiccup decided, well, why not? And went to find a pair. There was one other student by the glove wall, a girl with platinum blond hair tightly done up around her head, a black dress with green sleeves, and a very worried expression in her blue eyes.

"Hey," said Hiccup as he drew near. The girl gave him a startled, panicked look before relaxing a bit and nodding.

"Hello."

"So where are you from?" Hiccup asked, trying to make conversation.

The girl glanced from side to side before answering, "The kingdom of Arrendelle."

"What's it like there?"

"Nice enough. My sister and I are..well, we're the princesses, so I didn't think our parents would let us go. In fact, I didn't know about it until Anna came into my room jumping up and down and saying we were going to school."

"Anna's your sister?"

"Yeah. I'm Elsa."

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"yeah, it's not the best name. I'm just glad I wasn't named Snotlout, like my cousin."

Elsa stared at Hiccup as if unable to tell if he was joking or not.

"...You have a cousin...named Snotlout?"

"Yeah, he's over there by the doors. Or he was last time I saw him. I have to warn you now, he's going to try to..you know...flirt with you."

"With me?" Now Elsa looked whether she wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disgusted.

"Yes. He flirts with almost every girl he knows."

Hiccup finally took in Elsa's expression. "Anyway," he said, quickly changing the subject, "what kind of gloves are you going for?"

Elsa looked back up at the glove wall. "I was thinking the green ones, right there," she said, pointing to a pair just to her right.

"Nice," Hiccup commented. "I think I like those brown leather ones."

"Those are nice."

"Yeah. So have you met the math teacher yet?"

"No."

"She's kind of scary. She gives you this smile, but you can tell she's faking it."

"how?"

"Because of her eyes. She just looks at you like...like you're faintly interesting but not really worth her time."

"That is scary."

"Yep."

By this time, they had made their way to the office with their gloves, and male students had given Elsa appreciative looks more than once, to which she flinched at, which did not escape Hiccup's notice.

They walked through the door marked office, and Hiccup nearly choked, but managed to keep a straight face, whereas Elsa displayed outright terror on her face.

The office lady wasn't human. Not even close. She looked like a cross between an octupus and a purple-skinned witch. Her white hair was combed up into a point, and her black eyes watched the two with a glint of malice. She had on bright red lipstick and purple clamshell earrings. When she spoke, her voice was deep and melodious, if greatly affected.

"Hello, children. Come for the gloves?"

Hiccup nodded, and seeing that Elsa couldn't force herself to walk toward the office lady, Hiccup took both pairs and handed them to the lady, who used her hands to take them and one tentacle to pat him on the shoulder while she said, "thank you dear boy. Now I'll need to know your names."

"Hiccup on the brown ones, Elsa on the green ones," Hiccup instructed, surreptitiously swiping at his shoulder.

"And I am Miss Ursula. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Hiccup said untruthfully.

Elsa was so frozen up that Hiccup had to pull her out by the elbow when the gloves were done. As soon as the door closed behind the awful Miss Ursula, Elsa began to shake.

"Elsa!" A call came across the room and a girl in a black and blue dress and black boots with two red braids and bright blue eyes came (there was no other word for it) bouncing across the room and took Elsa's other elbow.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Elsa stood up straight and shook herself free.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Hiccup was looking curiously at the other girl, and so Elsa introduced them.

"Hiccup, this is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Hiccup."

"So nice to meet you!" Anna gushed, shaking hands with Hiccup so vigorously he was worried his shoulder might dislocate. "I heard this is how you say hello in this place! Shaking hands, what fun!"

"It's nice to meet you too," Hiccup said, this time truthfully as he inspected his hand. He had a suspicion it was bruising.

Anna was about to say more, but a sudden disembodied voice came from the strange little circles on the ceiling, and they all jumped. It was Miss Ursula's voice, and she said:

 _"Will all students please report to the gym for Principal Jafar's 'welcome to school'. Please go to the gym, all students. Thank you."_

There was a strange little crackling noise and her voice cut off.

"Well," said Hiccup. "lets go find the gym."


	6. Really? That's my class?

**A/N Well. School is almost out. And then I'll be writing so constantly you'll all get sick and tired of me. ;) Also, in case anyone was wondering, I didn't actually mean for Hiccup and Elsa to become friends when I first started this story. It was an accident. Hahahaha guess that goes to show that not everything goes as planned. :) Do you guys like it?**

 **And there's the show I'm in...Aladdin the Musical, Junior, playing this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (which would be Father's Day)! Anyway...**

 **Review Replies:**

 **IRan (guest):Thank you! And I'm sorry about the grammar and stuff. The chapter was supposed to be titled 'Friends...and Enemies.' but the auto-correct had different ideas. I'm not sure how to change it but I will definitely try.**

 **Mars(guest): Thank you! And yes, it does, doesn't it? :)**

 **Animals Rule(guest): The Balthasar I mean is not a Disney character. He is a character from William Shakespeare's 'Romeo And Juliet.' I tried to hint at that by mentioning Romeo.**

Chapter Five

Hiccup was lost.

Not that he'd been _trying_ to get lost (I mean, who does?), but now he was hopelessly, completely, utterly, lost. Worse, he'd gotten Elsa and Anna lost, too. He glanced at them as they quickly walked through the halls, looking for the gym. Elsa looked a little worried, and Anna was still bouncy, yet she looked a bit disoriented as well.

He turned a corner and slammed right into someone. The someone didn't move, and so Hiccup ended up bouncing off the someone and hitting the wall. Then bouncing off the wall and hitting the floor.

 _Really?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, my goodness, are you okay?" Came a man's voice. "I am soooo sorry, I din't mean to be in your way like that. Are you okay?"

Hiccup looked to to see a tall man with huge muscles, cheerful black eyes, and short wavy black hair looking down at him with a very worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." Hiccup muttered as he got up. "Used to worse than that."

Anna and Elsa had come around the corner and were staring at the man. Hiccup stared too, once he realized what the man was wearing. It looked like some kind of blue outfit, except it was pants and shirt connected to each other, and done up in the front not with buttons, but with something else entirely that none of them had ever seen in their lives. The man had a belt, and hanging off the belt was a rag and a bottle with a bizarre top. He held a broom.

He followed their gaze.

"Oh," he said. "You're looking at the zipper." He pulled at the thing he called a zipper down a little, and the shirt came undone after it.

"Cool, huh?" He said. "The Lady taught me how to use it. She said it would be faster than buttons. What are buttons?" He looked at them confusedly for a second, then shrugged and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! My name is Kronk. I'm the janitor."

Hiccup, Anna and Elsa all introduced themselves and then Hiccup asked, "What's a janitor?"

"I'm the cleaner." Kronk said. "I get to clean up this place." He sounded thrilled at the prospect.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kronk," Elsa interrupted. "We're looking for the gym. Would you, by any chance, know where that is?"

Kronk nodded. "Oh, yeah, The Lady made me memorize a map before I came to work here." He gave them directions, and Hiccup and Elsa exchanged a look that clearly said _who is this Lady he keeps talking about?_

They didn't get a chance to ask him, because at that moment Ursula's voice came over the speakers again.

 _Two minutes until principal Jafar's welcome. Will_ all _students_ please _go to the gym. Thank you._

Hiccup and the girls hurried off, and Kronk leaned on his broom and watched them go, muttering to himself, "I like those kids. Real friendly. Not like Yzma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Principal Jafar looked at the thing in his hand as if it were a beetle. It was definitely strange; like a black stick figure with no arms or legs.

"That would be a microphone, Jafar," squawked the bird on his shoulder. The students laughed.

"Not here, Iago, not now!" Jafar hissed to the bird and then turned back to the students. They were all sitting on the bleachers, watching him. The teachers had a table in the middle of the room. They were watching him, too.

"Welcome to Disney High," Principal Jafar said in a deep, oily, low voice. Hiccup shuddered. The voice reminded him of an eel. Slick, icky, and with dubious intentions.

"I am sure you're all aware of the letters your parents or guardians received inviting you to this school," Jafar went on. "You should also be aware that this school is _very exclusive._ Not everyone gets invited. In fact, some of you would not be here if you hadn't caught the Lady's...er, I mean, my eye at the last minute."

Hiccup and Elsa exchanged another look. _Again with the Lady?_

Jafar was still talking.

"You will be separated into classes and given one schedule per class. This schedule will be your daily life. There are rules, which must be followed or you will be given a punishment known as detention, no matter what rule was broken or how badly broken it was. The rules are:

One: there will be NO magic anywhere but in the magic classroom."

Elsa gave a start, and when Hiccup glanced at her questioningly she shook her head and watched Jafar intently.

"Two: You will follow your schedule only and nobody else's.

Three: Skipping school if you are not sick is not permitted.

Four: There will be no physical fighting anywhere but the football field.

Five: Disrespecting your teachers is not permitted.

Six: The nurses are not to be made fun of.

Seven: Singing is only permitted during music class.

Eight: Vandalization of school property is not permitted."

Jafar paused, and the students listened intently. He leaned forward and said quietly,

"Nine: DO NOT speak of your stories unless I give you permission. Me, not someone else.

Ten: DO NOT ask someone else about their story unless it has already happened."

The gym was filled with murmuring. Jafar smiled a slow, wicked smile and said,

"And now I shall introduce your teachers."

The teachers stood up, and Jafar called each by name and they bowed.

"Cruella de Vil, Miss de Vil, will teach Biology."

A lady dressed in a black and white suit that looked slightly furry stood up and bowed.

Gaston will teach P. E., or Physical Education.

A huge man dressed in black pants and a red shirt stood up and bowed.

"Lord Farquadd, you will call him 'my lord', will teach physics."

A very very short man dressed in red pants and a red argyle sweater stood up and bowed.

"Miss Yzma and Dr. Facilier will teach chemistry."

A tall, thin woman dressed in a lavender suit and a tall, thin man wearing dark brown suit and a small top hat stood up and bowed.

"Drago Bludvist, or Mr. Drago, as he wishes to be called, will teach history."

A huge man wearing loose brown clothes and a black cloak stood, shook out his dreadlocks, and bowed.

"Miss Gothel will teach math."

The lady from earlier stood and bowed.

"We have a special teacher, Hades, the god of the dead, has agreed to come and teach you his anger management techniques."

A man with blue skin, a pointy face, sharp teeth, and blue flames for hair, dressed in black robes, stood and nodded.

"Shan Yu, or Mr. Yu, will be the football coach."

A man wearing baggy black clothes and a hawk on his shoulder stood and bowed.

"There's also our janitor, Kronk, somwhere. But not here. So moving on. Our office lady is Miss Ursula."

Ursula waved from where she sat in the corner of the room.

"Our music teacher, Mr. Sebastian."

A crab stood on the table ( _a crab?_ ) and waved.

"Our magic teacher, Maleficent."

A tall, imposing woman wearing black leather with horns on her head stood and bowed.

"Our English teacher, who wishes to just be called 'Madam.'"

A woman wearing a full length, high-collared dress with gray hair in a stiff bun stood and bowed.

"And our three nurses, Flora, Fauna, and Meriweather. They were supposed to be here, but they are not, so we shall skip them for the time being."

Jafar surveyed the room.

"And I am the principal." he said. "I am in charge. Now scurry off, children, it's time for your first classes."

Ursula waved at him from the corner.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Your class separations and schedules are over there with miss Ursula. Over to you."

Ursula stood...or whatever she did on her tentacles, and slid over to the microphone. Jafar went to sit at the table.

"Hello, children," Ursula said. "Lets see who's in which class, shall we?"

She pulled out a sheaf of papers and began reading off lists.

"First class: Aladdin, Hercules, Anna, Tiana, Tadashi, Merida, and Tuffnut. Go sit over there."

Said people went and sat under the big 1 banner. Tuffnut reluctantly.

"Second class: Quasimodo, Flynn, Ariel, Ruffnut, Mushu, Aroura, and Shang. Go sit under the 2."

They did so, with an obvious clumping away from Quasimodo.

"Third class: Shrek, Genie, Jasmine, Snow White, Fred, Rapunzel, and Wasabi. You know where to sit."

So they did.

"Fourth class: Hiccup, Donkey, Fiona, Elsa, Snotlout, Belle, and Honey Lemon. Go."

They went.

"Fifth class: (Oh, looky, just girls this time!) Megara, Astrid, Mulan, GoGo, and Alice."

Said girls went to sit under the 5 banner. Ursula went through, giving out schedules. Snotlout eagerly grabbed the schedule, stared at it, and passed it to Hiccup saying, "Read it for me!"

Hiccup looked at it.

The first class was Math, with Miss Gothel.

"It's math," Hiccup said. He looked again. "Oh, good, there's a map."

"Well that sounds just wonderful, 'cause you know I can't read," said Donkey.

Elsa, Fiona, and Snotlout said nothing, but Honey Lemon and Belle were very enthusiastic about the class.

A bell rang.

The students took this as a signal and went out the door in their groups. The teachers had disappeared.

Hiccup took a look around the gym before filing out the door behind Elsa.

 _You know_ , he thought to himself. _This place is pretty cool._


	7. Math Class With Miss Gothel

**A/N Hello, all. The site erased all my author's notes and Review replies for this chapter and I'm too tired to replace them right now, so I will do that at the END of the chapter. I will say I'm sorry for not updating in so long, BUT these happened: writer's block, depression and non-motivation. And look at me now, only updating a few weeks before school starts. Pfft, yeah, what a failure. ANYWAY I'm updating now, so, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter Six**

Hiccup looked around the classroom as they all waited for Miss Gothel to show up. He was actually looking at the other students. Some of them were a bit weird. I mean...a talking donkey who was actually named Donkey?

And another thing; Elsa was really twitchy. Donkey was talking to her, making bad jokes and whatnot, and she merely smiled faintly and jumped every time he laughed.

Belle looked more enthusiastic than Elsa. She was wearing a blue and white dress and had her dark brown hair pinned up. Her eyes were sparkling as she eagerly discussed something called "The Pythagoras Theorem" with Honey Lemon.

Snotlout was sitting close to them and tried constantly to join the conversation, but...he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, so he constantly failed.

Fiona was wearing a long green dress and had her red hair in a braid down her back. She was really pretty, but she had taken a desk in the corner of the room, in the back, and seemed intent upon shrinking into nothing. The classic "Ignore Me, Please" position: shoulders hunched, elbows up on the desk, legs pressed together, hands curved around the back of her neck, head down.

She had surprisingly chosen to sit next to Hiccup, and he decided to try to make some conversation.

"Hi." Always a good opening. She glanced toward him and nodded in greeting.

"Hey." Nothing else. The pause grew longer and more awkward until Hiccup finally blurted out:

"So, uh, I noticed that your eyes are green too. " _Oh man, could I have said anything more stupid?_ He thought. Well, as we all have noticed, Hiccup's improv sucks under pressure.

Fiona looked slightly surprised, as if she hadn't realized that her eyes were, in fact, green.

"Well, its just part of my c-... Um, I mean, that's just how I got them." She shifted in her chair. Hiccup got the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Do they run in your family? Mine do." Hiccup watched her as she cocked her head to the side, apparently undecided about something.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. She hastened to explain.

"What I mean is that I can't remember. I haven't seen my family in a long time." She finished with a slightly resentful tone, and Hiccup wondered why. He didn't get a chance to wonder long because the door flew open with a bang and Miss Gothel strode in, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning, class!" She trilled. Everyone had fallen silent at her entry and were now watching her.

"Now, I understand that some of you will need extra help," she said in a sugary voice. "Those people will be coming here during the break time that I specifically tell you and not a different one. Is that clear?"

A few mumbles of "Yes, Miss Gothel" echoed around the room.

"Now, that won't do," she said, still retaining that sickly sweet smile.

"When I ask you a question I want to hear 'yes, Miss Gothel' or 'no, Miss Gothel'. I will ask again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Gothel." This time everyone said it.

"Thank you." That smile was still there. "Now. If you will open your textbooks-"

"Open our whats, Miss Gothel?" Donkey was looking around as if he expcted the "textbook" to come bite him. Miss Gothel sighed.

"The book that is sitting on your desk, Mr. Donkey. And that's another thing. Students in my class are fully expected to raise their hands - or in your case, hooves, Mr. Donkey - when they wish to speak.

Snotlout raised both hands into the air.

"Just one will do, Mr. Jorgenson." Miss Gothel smiled at him. Snotlout lowered one hand and said,

"But Miss Gothel, what if we can't read?" Miss Gothel was so shocked that her smile wavered a bit, but then she recovered and it was back full force.

"Why then, Mr. Jorgensen, get one of your female friends you are sitting with to read it for you until you can remedy that terrible state of mind. Now as I was saying, please open your textbooks to lesson one: The Multiplication Of Fractions."

She turned to the blackboard, away from Belle and Honey Lemon's horrified expressions at the thought that Snotlout was their friend, from Donkey's slightly saddened face, and Hiccup and Elsa's exchanged glance, and began to write on the blackboard.

"If you'll refer to page one you'll see that multiplying the fraction is somewhat different than adding it..."

The class went on for about an hour. Hiccup and Belle both took copious notes. Honey Lemon seemed bored but payed attention. Fiona and Elsa seemed to understand pretty well. Donkey wasn't paying attention at all but slowly eating the page he was supposed to be reading, and Snotlout was hopelessly lost.

When the class ended they filed out of the room with their new textbooks and notebooks (Donkey carried his carefully in his teeth) and stood in the hall for a few minutes. Elsa got into a conversation with Fiona, and soon they were both smiling, nodding, and gesturing with their hands. Snotlout was loudly complaining about how he didn't understand a word to Donkey, who could do nothing but nod with his books in his mouth. Hiccup was talking to Belle and realizing that he liked her a lot. She was inquisitive, smart, and wasn't opposed to talking with boys she'd just met. Honey Lemon was rummaging around in a bag she had slung over her shoulder, and came up with a pink square box-like thing that Hiccup didn't recognize.

"Guys, we should totally get a picture after our first class together!" She gushed. She explained what the box was (a camera) and got them all in a huddle for what she called "a selfie." The flash left half of them rubbing their eyes, and Hiccup noticed Elsa glancing at her gloved hands for a second after the picture with a panicked expression, but then she shrugged it off and smiled faintly.

"What's the next class?" Belle asked Hiccup over the sound of all the other students in the halls. He checked the schedule.

"Biology, with Miss de Vil."

"She's kind of scary, didn't you notice?" Snotlout had stopped complaining, finally, and looked a bit nervous.

"They all are kind of scary," Hiccup realized out loud. He rethought that. "Except maybe Mr. Sebastian."

Belle nodded.

"That Gaston man gives me the shivers," she remarked. "I mean, the way he looks around him! Its as if he thinks that the world was created simply for his pleasure."

"Sounds like someone I know," Hiccup muttered, then agreed with her. "Yes, he does. Although there's something about..uh...what's his name? Dargo Bluddyfist? Creeps me out."

"His name is Drago Bludvist," Elsa cut in, "and I don't know about you, but Miss Maleficent definitely seems most...malevolent."

"Lord Farquadd scares me," Fiona said quietly. Donkey nodded.

"I think Principal Jafar is the scariest," Honey Lemon shivered. "Did you notice how he said 'I am in charge'? As though he'd been waiting to rule something for his whole life."

The others nodded. Suddenly the (what was it? Oh yes, the intercom) crackled and Miss Ursula's voice said:

"Will all students please go to their next class? Please refer to your schedules for more information."

"Come on." Snotlout was already moving. "I don't want Miss de Vil to give us detention for being late." They all emphatically agreed and hurried after him.

A/N HI! NO TIME TO DO REVIEW REPLIES SO I WILL HAVE TO DO TWO AT ONCE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT CAPITAL LETTERS, MY BOLD BUTTON ISNT WORKING. LOVE TO YOU ALL! UNTIL NEXT TIME. IN PERCY JACKSON'S WORDS: PEACE OUT. (WHATEVER THAT MEANS. )


	8. MESSAGE TO MY READERS

**A/N Hello, lovely readers, I'm so sorry, but I've lost Hiccup's class schedule. So I WILL NOT BE UPDATING until I find it again.**

 **So sorry and thank you for putting up with my awful memory.**


End file.
